My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by dragonnix
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan pacar sahabatmu? Hey, ini bukan masalah biasa. karena ia adalah seorang gay. aww this is my first fic I'm not good to make summary so just read, okay? thank you :D KrisYeol fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Boyfriend is A Gay**

**Author : dragonnix**

**Band : EXO**

**Pairing : Kris/OC, Kris/Chanyeol**

**Genre : romance**

Chapter 1

"Chanyeol?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, kemudian senyuman kecil terlihat di wajahnya, "Hey. Duduk disini."

Perempuan tadi yang memanggil Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan mulai menempati tempat duduknya di sebelah Chanyeol. "Aku mencarimu."

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol makin melebar, makin memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya itu, "Aku tahu. Apa, sih, yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bercanda.

"Pft—terserah saja," Eunri—perempuan yang sedang duduk disebelah Chanyeol mulai melahap makan siangnya. Nah, mereka berdua serta ratusan siswa lainnya sedang di kantin untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berdua—Chanyeol dan Eunri terdiam sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya masing-masing, Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Aku dengar kau berkencan."

Eunri yang sedang meminum _lemon tea_-nya hampir tersedak. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "_Well—yeah_. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, huh, Chanyeol?"

"Itu tidak penting. Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku, Eunri? Aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Eunri langsung pada bola matanya. Eunri tahu jika situasi sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol, sahabatnya sedang serius. Bukan Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum lebar seperti seorang idiot.

"Aish! Kau ini... tentu saja kau sahabatku, Chanyeollie. Aku hanya..." Eunri berhenti sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mencoba berkata apapun, ia malah menunggu Eunri melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Eunri menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikan, "Aku malu. Kau tahu, kan, ini kencan pertamaku. Ah, aku bodoh sekali. aku tahu, Chanyeol, aku—"

Eunri berhenti berbicara ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat perhatian seisi kantin tertuju kepada Chanyeol—kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau ma—hahaha!—kau malu! Bodoh—hahaha—lucu sekali," salah satu tangan Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa. Lalu, dilihatnya Eunri yang makin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hey, hey. Maafkan aku, OK? Itu lucu, tapi, kenapa kau harus malu pada sahabatmu sendiri, huh?"

Eunri mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Aku pikir kau marah..."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Eunri.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan_nya_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Boyfriend is A Gay**

**Author : dragonnix**

**Band : EXO**

**Pairing : Kris/OC, Kris/Chanyeol**

**Genre : fluff**

Chapter 2

Chanyeol dan Eunri sudah bersama sejak lama. Bukan, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka bersahabat untuk satu sama lain.

Persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak SMP. Saat itu, dimana Chanyeol di_bully_ habis-habisan oleh seniornya karena ia hanya anak kecil yang _chubby_ dan berkacamata. Kemudian, Eunri yang cukup berani saat itu melindungi Chanyeol. Disitulah mereka memulai kisah persahabatannya.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol mulai berubah. Bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya di_bully_, Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang berani dan percaya diri. Tentu saja, itu ada kaitannya dengan Eunri.

Eunri selalu ada bersamanya disaat-saat kelam. Memotivasinya, juga menyemangatinya.

Mereka selalu bersama.

Hingga kebersamaan mereka disalahartikan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Mereka pikir, Eunri dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya, orang-orang bisa saja salah paham. Melihat kebersamaan mereka, ya, bisa saja.

Ini bukan kisah tentang sahabat jadi cinta. Karena itu tidak akan terjadi.

_Well_, Chanyeol adalah seorang _gay_.

Tapi Eunri tidak tahu.

Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi lelaki yang berani, tapi tidak untuk itu. Tidak untuk masalah itu.

Chanyeol takut Eunri akan meninggalkannya—meninggalkan persahabatan mereka. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berani.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia adalah lelaki _gay_, saat ia menaruh hati pada seniornya saat kelas 2 SMP. Tapi itu dulu... sekarang, didalam hatinya, tidak ada siapapun.

Sampai pada saatnya, lelaki bernama Kris datang kedalam hidupnya.

ΩΩΩ

"Hyung!"

Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu mengernyitkan alisnya keheranan.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

"Yeah? Kau ini kenapa, huh?"

"Aku... haus... dan lapar!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Lucu sekali adiknya ini. tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu _apartment_ mereka, kemudian berlari ke ruang tengah dengan keringat bercucuran sambil berteriak memanggil hyung-nya, "Aku belum membuat makanan apapun—tidak membuat makanan apapun. Buat saja ramen instan."

"Hah... OK, hyung," Sehun, adik Chanyeol, berjalan ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air dan membuat makan malam instan-nya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menonton acara Running Man di televisi, "Sehunnie, kemana kau pergi? Tadinya aku ingin pulang dari sekolah bersamamu."

Sehun menjawab setengah berteriak dari dapur, "Aku mengikuti kursus bahasa Inggris, hyung."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Tumben sekali."

"Aish, hyung," Sehun kembali dari dapur ke ruang tengah sambil membawa ramen instan-nya. "Kali ini berbeda. Guru kursus-ku baik."

"Lalu...?"

"Yak, hyung! Aku tidak suka dengan beberapa pelajaran, karena guru-guru yang menyebalkan itu," ucap Sehun sembari duduk diatas sofa, disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun pelan. "Aku juga merasakannya, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum kearah kakaknya.

"Yak, kenapa kau senyum seperti itu, huh? Cepat makan ramen-nya!"

Sehun hanya tertawa sebagai respon.

ΩΩΩ

Kris membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap untuk dapat terbiasa dengan cahaya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya, lalu terduduk. Mengusap kedua matanya.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah ngantuknya dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu, ia berganti pakaian dan dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu _apartment_-nya sebelum meminum sekotak jus jeruk dari lemari pendingin.

Ia berjalan keluar dari _apartment_-nya, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Hari ini Kris tidak mempunyai jadwal, selain bertemu dengan kekasihnya di sore hari dan di malam hari, ia harus mengajar bahasa Inggris di tempat kursus.

_Well_, Kris bukanlah warga Korea. Ia lahir di Cina, dan pernah tinggal di Kanada selama beberapa tahun. Jadi, tidak aneh ia bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan begitu lancarnya.

Kris menghabiskan waktu hingga sore dengan membeli beberapa buku baru (sambil membaca buku ditokonya), membeli celana _jeans_ baru, lalu menonton televisi di _apartment_-nya.

Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding, 5 p.m. Itu saatnya ia pergi bertemu kekasihnya di sekolah kekasihnya. Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil ponselnya, dompet, dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu bergegas keluar dari _apartment_-nya.

Kris memposisikan dirinya di kursi kemudi didalam mobil hingga lima belas menit kemudian, ia sampai di tempat, di sekolah kekasihnya. Ia keluar dari Porsche Cayman-nya, menarik perhatian dari banyak siswa Seoul High School. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang dituju padanya.

"Oppa!"

Kris menoleh kearah gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kris tersenyum singkat.

"Lama menunggu?" Gadis itu, Eunri, bertanya sambil tersenyum kepada Kris.

"Tidak, aku tepat waktu," jawab Kris datar.

Eunri menganggukan kepalanya, "Keberatan tidak, kalau kita menunggu sahabatku dulu? Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, oppa."

"Tidak."

Kemudian mereka menunggu.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan kearah Eunri dan kekasihnya, bersama Sehun.

"Whoa, hyung!" Sehun berlari kearah Kris.

Chanyeol dan Eunri yang tak mengerti dengan situasi saat itu hanya bengong.

"Eunri, dia sahabatmu?" Kris menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Err, bukan. Itu sahabatku..." pandangan Eunri menuju Chanyeol yang mengerjapkan matanya tanda bingung.

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol juga menatap Kris, namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi Kris mematung di tempat.

"Ei, hyung~" Sehun memanggil Kris, namun tidak mendapat respon.

Kedua mata Eunri melebar. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa sahabatnya dan kekasihnya sudah saling kenal? Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"HYUNG!" Sehun berteriak tepat di telinga kanan Kris, membuat Kris terlonjak kaget sambil tangannya mengusap dadanya.

"Tidak perlu teriak, Sehun. Aku tidak tuli," kata Kris, tetap mengusap dadanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi. Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" Sehun menepak lengan Kris, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Huh?" Kris menggarukan kepala bagian belakangnya, ia juga tidak sadar apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Yak, hyung! Aku tahu, hyung-ku itu memang cantik..."

"YAK, OH SEHUN!" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat Sehun, Kris, dan Eunri menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tampan!"

Kris tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Err, oppa, dia Park Chanyeol, sahabatku," kata Eunri memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu," Kris menyeringai kepada Sehun. "Saat dia berjalan dengan Sehun, aku tahu dia kakaknya Sehun."

Eunri hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, huh?" Chanyeol berjalan kearah Kris dan Sehun. "SEHUN BERCERITA APA SAJA TENTANGKU?!" Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya yang besar.

Kris tertawa. "Hey, pertama namaku Kris. Kris Wu. Kedua, aku guru kursus bahasa Inggris-nya Sehun."

Sudah matanya yang membulat, mulut Chanyeol pun membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Ketiga, Sehun memang banyak bercerita tentangmu. Contohnya..." Kris berhenti sejenak. "Dia bercerita bahwa kakaknya itu lelaki yang cantik."

"YAK, KRIS WU!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Kris, Chanyeol, OC + EXO members

Chapter 3

Eunri merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Ia sendiri lagi di rumah, orang tuanya selalu saja sibuk. Eunri mencoba terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, walaupun ia dengan susah bertemu orang tuanya. Kadang-kadang, rasa egois dari dalam dirinya memuncak dan menginginkan orang tuanya berhenti bekerja sejenak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya, Park Eunri.

Awalnya hari ini diharapkan menyenangkan. Selain jarang bertemu orang tuanya—yang bahkan tinggal satu rumah dengannya—ia juga jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Kris Wu.

Eunri memang bertemu dengan Kris hari itu, di gerbang sekolahnya. Namun, Kris juga bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

Eunri pikir pertemuan itu hanya sekedar pertemuan antara kekasihnya dan sahabatnya yang, Eunri pikir akan membuat Kris lebih mengenal Eunri lebih jauh. Eunri mengingat ekspresi wajah Kris saat melihat Chanyeol. Terlihat kaget—atau terpana? Entahlah. Eunri terlalu sibuk membaca ekspresi Kris untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

Bahkan saat Kris mengantar Eunri, Chanyeol, dan Sehun ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing (kecuali Sehun, ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol), Kris terlihat sering tersenyum—walaupun tidak selebar senyuman idiot milik Chanyeol. Tidak, tidak ada masalah selain Kris terlihat sering _tersenyum_.

Saat Kris hanya berdua dengan Eunri, bahkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang penuh pehatian, Kris tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tanpa senyum sama sekali.

Itulah yang membuat Eunri bertanya-tanya.

Apakah Kris sudah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya? Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan pertemanan atau bahkan keluarga? Dan masih banyak 'apakah' di pikiran Eunri.

_I'll ask them soon and make it clear_, pikir Eunri.

Setelah itu, ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak sembarangan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hyung..."

"Minggu depan kita membahas _grammar_..."

"Hyung..."

"..._If Conditional_, mungkin?"

"Hyung..."

"Dan, kosa katamu harus diperbanyak..."

"HYUNG!"

"Ya, Sehun?" Kris menoleh kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Otakku lelah."

"Oke," Kris memijat pelipisnya. "Omong-omong... kakakmu mana, huh?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kupikir kau tidak harus tahu, hyung."

"Aish," Kris membuat posisi nyaman di sofa _apartment_ Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Dia bekerja, hyung," Sehun duduk disamping Kris. "Bekerja untuk membayar biaya _apartment_ dan sekolah—sekolahku dan Chanyeol hyung sendiri."

Kris mengernyit, "Bukankah orangtuamu membayar biaya itu semua?"

"Yeah," Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi hyung ingin mandiri. Biaya dari orangtua kami hanya dipakai saat hyung kekurangan uang."

"Dan, kau...?"

"Aku ingin menemani hyung."

Kris tersenyum.

"Senyummu menyeramkan, hyung," Sehun menepuk bahu Kris.

"Yak—"

"Sehunnie, aku membawa ramen!"

Kris dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu _apartment_.

"Uh-oh, hey, Kris," Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun dan Kris.

"Hey, cantik," Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"AP—"

"Ramen, hyung," Sehun mengambil plastik yang dipegang Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar. Ia membuka plastiknya dan mulai melahap ramen yang masih hangat.

"Oh, ya. Makan saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun," kata Kris saat Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamarnya. "Dia tidak makan?"

"Biasanya tidak, dia makan malam bersama temannya," jawab Sehun tak acuh.

"_It's getting late..._" Kris berjalan ke pintu _apartment_. "Minggu depan, hari, jam, dan tempat yang sama."

Sehun mengangguk dan Kris keluar.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. Ia menyapa siapapun yang ia kenal dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kelasnya itu. Sesekali orang yang ia sapa akan membalas menyapa, tetapi ada juga yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol.

Saat ia memasuki ruang kelas, matanya langsung tertuju pada perempuan yang sedang membaca komik manga. Chanyeol mendekatinya, lalu mengagetkan perempuan itu.

"Chanyeol!" perempuan itu, Eunri, mengelus dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa melihat sahabatnya.

"Maaf, kau fokus sekali," Chanyeol mengarah pada komik manga yang dipegang Eunri.

Eunri tidak merespon apa-apa. Sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sahabatnya pagi ini. biasanya Eunri akan menyapanya dan memberikan senyuman manis kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi pagi ini tidak. Atau bahkan _hari_ ini.

Kelas berjalan dengan mulus. Kecuali pada saat guru bertanya sesuatu tentang Alkuna pada Eunri dan Eunri tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ini mengherankan bagi Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol pikir, Eunri selalu menjawab pertanyaan gurunya dalam kelas, apalagi tentang sains.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya memerhatikan Eunri selama kelas berlangsung—karena ia sendiri juga harus fokus—ia tahu bahwa Eunri sedang ada masalah, dan ia tidak tahu.

Kembali pada masa SMP, mereka pernah berjanji untuk selalu terbuka. Tidak ada rahasia.

Pikiran Chanyeol di ganggu oleh gurunya yang berkata bahwa kelas telah usai. Chanyeol dengan cepat merapihkan mejanya dari buku-buku dan alat tulis. Sebelum ia bergerak untuk mendekati Eunri, Eunri sudah lebih dulu mendekatinya.

"Oh, hey," Chanyeol terlihat canggung.

"Kita harus bicara, Chanyeol," Chanyeol menelan ludah. Nada bicara Eunri terdengar dingin di telinganya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Disini?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol memandang kearah lain. Menolak untuk memandang kearah Eunri. Saat ruang kelas sudah kosong, terkecuali karena adanya kehadiran Eunri dan Chanyeol, Eunri memulai pembicaraan _to the point_.

"Kau," Eunri menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "mengenali Kris sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Tidak. Aku mengenalinya saat kau mengenalkannya padaku hari itu.

Eunri terlihat gugup dan menolak bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat sudah mengenalinya sejak lama?" Chanyeol mendekat ke Eunri. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia guru kursus Sehun..."

"Oke," Eunri menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seharusnya itu tidak masalah, sekalipun kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Aku... ke kantin. Maaf, Chanyeol."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menahan Eunri pergi, Eunri sudah keluar dari ruang kelas. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Benar. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengenali Kris selain fakta bahwa Kris adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya dan guru kursus adiknya. Selain itu, ia tidak tahu.

Kecuali fakta bahwa... ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kris sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Wajah yang hampir sempurna dengan tubuh tinggi tegak. Senyuman sampai tawa yang bagaikan melodi untuk telinga Chanyeol.

Ini aneh untuk Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini; menaruh hati pada seorang pria. Kris berhasil mengangkat perasaan itu lagi.

Bahkan saat pertemuan keduanya dengan Kris—tidak, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pertemuan karena setelah bertemu pandang dengan Kris di _apartment_nya, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba membasah, sehingga ia bersegera memasuki kamarnya.

Satu fakta yang Chanyeol belum sadari, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada kekasih dari sahabatnya

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kris menempatkan diri di mobilnya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Pandangannya fokus pada jalan yang ia tempuh, namun pikirannya melayang pada hal lainnya.

Pikiran Kris fokus pada Chanyeol.

Wajah _cute_ Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan telinganya yang unik, suara Chanyeol yang tidak pas dengan wajahnya, rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan poni pendek, dan... semua tentang Chanyeol.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini di dalam pikiran Kris hanyalah pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol. Lagi, Chanyeol.

Sekalipun Rabu lalu Kris pergi ke Cina untuk bertemu orangtuanya—juga untuk berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol—tetap saja, pikirannya tidak teralihkan.

Ini aneh bagi Kris. Aneh. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Juga, dia hanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua kali! Namun, setidaknya, setelah pertemuan dengan orangtuanya itulah, ia benar-benar merasa lega.

Kris benar-benar lega, sehingga yang ia harus lakukan dengan cepat adalah menyelesaikan masalah yang telah ia buat.

Setelah menyetir mobil selama dua puluh menit—selama itu pula Kris bergulat dengan pikirannya—ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia memparkir mobilnya di tempat yang strategis, lalu bergegas menuju _apartment_ Chanyeol.

Ya, _apartment_ Chanyeol. Tapi, tujuan Kris bukanlah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol,

Lantai 4, unit 276.

Tepat lima langkah sebelum pintu _apartment_ Chanyeol, Kris berhenti di depan pintu itu sosok lelaki tinggi yang-

"Kris?"

Pikiran Kris terpotong oleh panggilan Chanyeol. Jantung Kris berdetak dengan cepat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Hey, masuk, Kris," Chanyeol mengarahkan Kris ke pintu _apartment_ yang terbuka. "Dingin sekali angin musim gugur ini..."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam _apartment_ lebih dahulu. Kris mengikutinya, setelah melepas sepatunya di dekat pintu dan menutup pintu _apartment_.

"Kau mencari Sehun?"

Kris melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ia beli. Chanyeol tidak melihat kepadanya, "Yeah. Dia dimana, huh?"

"Dia di rumah Jongin, temannya. Kursus, eh?" kali ini Chanyeol memandang Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya Rabu kemarin, tapi aku pergi ke Cina," karena Chanyeol. "Jadi, aku pikir, aku dapat menggantinya hari ini."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Ini hari Minggu, Kris."

"_Well_..."

"Aku membeli ramen instan," Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kris yang berdiri canggung di ruang keluarga _apartment_ itu. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan membuatnya untukmu."

"Yeah!" Kris menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. _Kenapa ia tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat?_ Yah, itu, kan, buatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ramen instan, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah," Kris tersenyum lebar.

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol membuat dua ramen.

Setelag beberapa menit membuat ramen, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Kris yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambl membawa dua mangkuk ramen. Kris meraih satu ramen yang ada di tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kris sambil menaruh mangkuk diatas meja ruang tengah. "Omong-omong, kapan Sehun pulang?"

Kris dan Chanyeol saling memandang, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi biasanya malam. Kau mau menunggu?"

"Hmm," Kris mulai memakan ramennya. "Aku tetap disini."

Sebenarnya, itu bukan jawaban. Setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Kris melahap ramennya masing-masing dalam diam.

"Sehun anak yang baik," ucap Kris saat Chanyeol sedang di dapur, menaruh mangkuk ramen yang isinya telah dilahap mereka berdua.

"Memang," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. "Bahkan dia mengikutiku tinggal di _apartment_ ini."

Kris melihat Chanyeol tepat pada bola matanya, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Bagimana hubunganmu dengan Eunri?"

Kris terbatuk. Perubahan topik membuatnya sedikit kaget. "Begitulah..."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa aku jadi mengantuk..."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Jangan tertawa, memang biasanya begitu," Kris mengusap matanya dengan tangannya. Ya, biasanya setelah makan ia menjadi ngantuk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk-

Tubuh Kris membeku saat tangan Chanyeol meraih kepalanya dan menempatkan kepala Kris di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau menunggu?"

"Hmm?" Kris menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau mau menunggu Sehun?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Entahlah..." Kris mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan gugup memainkan rambut Kris.

"Kau tahu..." ucap Kris dengan pelan, setelah sepuluh menit Chanyeol dan Kris bertahan dalam posisi itu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"...Aku pergi ke Cina karenamu."

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, ia melihat kearah Kris yang masih menutup matanya.

"Aku pikir aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu dengan pergi ke Cina, bertemu orangtuaku," Kris berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku salah. Lalu, aku memanfaatkan momen itu untuk bicara dengan orangtuaku."

Mendengar tidak ada respon, Kris berlanjut. "Aku berbeda, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, tidak yakin apa yang akan dibicarakan Kris selanjutnya.

"Aku menyembunyikannya dari orangtuaku, karena aku pikir mereka akan membenciku dan tidak menganggap aku anaknya lagi; karena aku berbeda. Aku gay, Chanyeol. Aku _gay_. Namun, yang membuatku kaget, orangtuaku tidak marah dan... dan mereka tetap mendukungku, walaupun aku berbeda. Yang membuat mereka kecewa adalah, aku membuat Eunri menjadi kekasihku."

"Kris..."

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan Eunri pada orangtuaku sebagai kekasihku. Menutupi fakta bahwa aku gay. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol. Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Eunri. Tidak sama sekali. Dengan kata kasar, aku hanya memanfaatkannya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia terlalu kaget untuk semua ini.

Eunri...

Sahabatnya...

"Kau... membuatku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghadapi ketakutanku. Membuat aku menghadapi orangtuaku dan berbicara tentang rahasiaku. Karena... karena apa yang aku rasakan padamu... berbeda."

Kris menelan ludahnya, ia tidak benar-benar tahu kenapa semua ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kris mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, yang baru ia sadari sedang menangis.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Walaupun, aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Eunri. Aku merasa tidak pantas, jika berusaha mendapatkanmu. Karena kau, bagaimanapun, adalah sahabat Eunri. Aku-"

Kedua mata Kris melebar. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuatnya sadar, bahwa Chanyeol menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Chanyeol meraih Kris dengan menarik kerah baju Kris. Kris meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan membalas menciumnya. Kris mencium Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah dan... cinta?

Kris menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Kris dan Chanyeol tetap menutup matanya dalam ciuman itu.

"Basah," ucap Kris di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Semua orang tahu, bodoh," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ah-hmm," Kris menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol. "Kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama, Kris."

Kris berhenti. Ia membuka matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menutup matanya. Kris tetap menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Kris," Chanyeol mencoba membuka matanya, walaupun terhalang karena air mata. "Kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama-sama. Aku terlibat dalam masalah ini."

"Chanyeol..." Kris merasakan ujung matanya berair, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Bukan karena sedih, tapi ia sangat—sangat senang.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh. Aku belum benar-benar mengenalmu, bagaimanapun."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Yeah. Kencan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Itu bisa membantu."

Kris melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Chanyeol, memeluknya. Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu.

Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu. Chanyeol, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia memberi tahu orangtuanya tentang _siapa_ dia dan Kris, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalahnya yang telah ia perbuat.

Namun, mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan bersama menjalaninya.

_Everyone says love hurts, but that is not true_

_ In reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and fears_

_ And makes someone feel wonderful again_

Walaupun dalam hal ini, dua orang yang merasakan perasaan istimewa itu lagi.

ΩΩΩ

"Yak, Jongin. Bawa plastik ini! Berat, kau tahu," Sehun mendengus kepada Jongin.

Dengan enggan, Jongin mengambil plastik berisi _snack_ milik mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang di lift. Setelah pintu lift terbuka lebar, mereka berdua berjalan keluar menuju _apartment_ Sehun. Jongin berencana untuk menginap di _apartment_ Sehun, dan itu bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar. Karena, Jongin sering menginap di _apartment_ Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menginap di rumah Jongin. Hanya sekedar bermain saja disana.

Sehun selalu ingin bersama kakaknya, Park Chanyeol.

Lantai 4, unit 267.

Sehun membuka pintu _apartment_nya, sedikit terkejut karena kakaknya, tidak biasanya membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci seperti ini. Sehun memasuki _apartment_nya, diikuti oleh Jongin. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin adalah apa yang mereka lihat didepannya.

Bagi Jongin, ia melihat orang asing tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang tengah, yang kepalanya berada di pangkuan kakak Sehun yang juga tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Jongin mengernyit.

Bagi Sehun, ini adalah pemandangan lucu yang perlu di kenang sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sehun-ah, itu..." Jongin berbisik sambil menunjuk kearah orang asing yang tengah tertidur. "Siapa?"

"Guru kursusku," Sehun membalas berbisik, Jongin mengernyit lagi. "Nanti aku jelaskan saat di kamar, Kkamjong."

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. "Kakakmu cantik, kalau sedang tidur."

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin, lalu mencibir.

"Hey, hey, Sehun-ah," Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun, sambil tersenyum. Mengerti arti cibiran yang ditunjukkan Sehun. "Tapi, kau juga cantik, lucu, dan—apalagi? Oh, _my princess_!" kata Jongin sambil masih berbisik, namun diikuti tawa yang tertahan.

"Kkamjong!" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin, dengan masuk menutup rasa malunya dan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena ceritanya terkesan buru-buru.

kedua, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang membaca fanfic buatan aku ini. khususnya yang mem-post review, thank you guys~

hmm, aku punya rencana buat translate fanfic ini kedalam english, kalau responnya baik. what do you think? kkk~

but, after all, thank you guys!3

(I told you so. I told you I'm not good at making words.)


End file.
